The invention relates to a hand-guided power tool comprising a housing on which a housing cover is secured, wherein between the housing and the housing cover a tool unit is held. On the housing, at least one stud bolt is secured that projects through a housing cover opening and comprises a longitudinal center axis, wherein onto the free end of the stud bolt a fastening element is screwed that secures the housing cover on the housing. The housing cover comprises a housing cover exterior side facing away from the housing. The fastening element comprises at least two flats that are correlated with each other and are arranged on the housing cover exterior side. The housing cover comprises a support sleeve projecting outwardly away from the housing cover exterior side and forming a support surface for the fastening element. The housing cover opening is extending through the support sleeve. The section of the fastening element that is arranged at the housing cover exterior side is delimited by a circumferential contour when viewed in a plan view in the direction of the longitudinal center axis of the stud bolt.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,132,484 B2 discloses a hand-guided power tool, i.e., a hand-guided chainsaw, whose chain sprocket cover is secured by means of captively secured nuts on the housing. The surface of the chain sprocket cover in the area of the nuts is of a flat design and the nuts are designed as collar nuts. In this way, a large support surface of the nut on the chain sprocket cover results. As a result of the height of the flats and of the collar, the exterior side of the collar nut is positioned comparatively far away from the support surface of the nut on the chain sprocket cover; this results in a large overall width of the nut.
The invention has the object to provide a hand-guided power tool of the aforementioned kind in which a reliable tightening and loosening action of the fastening elements is possible even for minimal extension of the flats of the fastening element.